Sea Level Birthdays
by Professor-TopHat
Summary: Expected torment, haphazard notes, forgotten birthdays, and underwater kisses. Nico/Percy. A - very - short story I wrote on my birthday when I had twenty minutes to spare. Not in my usual style either.


**Authors Note: Well I should have been working on one of my actual fics, but hey it was my birthday. This isn't really my usual style, and I'm not sure if I'm liking it. Eh I don't know. It was originally meant to be shorter for tumblr, like only three paragraphs but hell nope. This is still terribly short though. Anyway enjoy or don't . . . up to you. I'm off to working on one of my actual fics. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJATO. **

**Sea Level Birthdays**

As per requested by a very haphazard note left on the door of his cabin, Nico was down by the docks. It had been one of the nicer notes he received during his time here at camp. Being the son of Hades didn't sit well with the other campers often making Nico the subject of all kinds of torment. But this time he figured that if it was just another camper looking to pull a prank, he would let them to tide the ruder campers over for a few weeks before the whole ordeal would be repeated. After all he had plans to meet up with Percy and go into town to catch a movie, so his troubles would soon be dulled by the hands of the son of Poseidon.

The note didn't give a specific time so Nico just sighed in annoyance as he sat down at the edge of the dock dipping his legs into the water. Being a son of the big three Nico automatically felt uneasy being in the territory of the sea god rather than on – or better yet under – ground. Though soon the feeling diminished as he realized that Poseidon most likely wouldn't harm the boy that makes his son so god damned happy. Annoyingly happy if you asked Nico, but in that annoyingly happy way that makes Nico feel all the luckier, not that he's ever do anything but roll his eyes at the wide grin that seems ever-present on the older demigods face.

Nico jumped as two roughly callused hands covered his eyes, perhaps letting this happen was a bad idea, his head began to reel with how he'd get the, what feels like, stronger camper off him. "Keep your eyes closed or so help the gods I will throw you in the water," said a voice that was disguised in a queer way that could only be described as interesting. Yet Nicos shoulders relaxed with the voice and a smile crept across his face as he let himself get lifted._ Percy._

He heard a few giggles coming from behind him as Percy manoeuvred to face them. "Alright Neeks open 'em" the older boy demanded.

There was a loud cheer as he saw the few friends he had made in camp yell happy birthday followed by laughs as Percy set Nico down. They separated to see Piper holding a back frosted cake that was in the shape of a box with a candy bow on top. "T-Thanks guys," Nico managed to say through the embarrassment of forgetting his own birthday, frankly even his friends probably didn't know for certain, although he had the Lotus Hotel to blame for that.

"What are you babe? Like eighty? Eighty-nine?" teased Percy, "Jeez never thought I'd be dating a cougar."

Percy's laugh was cut short by Nicos glare, Nico wasn't one for being teased and he had a feeling that Percy knew that and went out of his way to do it. This is exactly why Nico pushed him into the water. Percy's reflexes made it seem like he'd been waiting for that all along and he grabbed Nico's wrist as he fell on top of him into the water. Nico panicked as he desperately tried to swim to the surface, he didn't feel wet, which only meant that Percy was over teasing, but he still hated being underwater. Percy wasn't having it though he only pulled Nico closer to him and farther from the surface until Nico was in front of him. "Happy Birthday Neeks," Percy smiled as Nico beat him to the punch and pressed his lips against Percy's.

Nico didn't mind being underwater as long as it included kissing Percy in their own little private world. They stayed like that for a while, knowing full well that he didn't have to blow out the candles on his cake, after all he was kissing the boy of his dreams as his closest friends waited above sea level. He had more than he could ask for, more than he thought he deserved. More than a mere birthday wish.


End file.
